1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bench, and more particularly to a foldable bath bench that has multiple foldable legs and can be folded into a compact state for storage or carrying.
2. Description of Related Art
Bath benches are used generally in the nursing field to allow a caregiver to put a patient unable to move by himself on a bath bench and give the patient a bath.
A conventional bath bench is so large that the conventional bath bench usually has to be stored somewhere other than in the bathroom. However, the conventional bath bench cannot be folded or easily disassembled and is hard to carry and store.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional bath bench (90) has a seat (91), two leg brackets (93) and four telescopic legs (95).
The seat (91) has two opposite sides. The leg brackets (93) are mounted on the opposite sides of the seat (91). Each leg bracket (93) has two vertical supports (931). Each vertical support (931) has a positioning button extending retractably from the vertical support (931). The telescopic legs (95) are mounted telescopically respectively around the vertical supports (931), and each telescopic leg (95) has multiple through holes defined through the telescopic leg (95) and corresponding to the buttons on the vertical supports (931).
To adjust the height of the seat (91), each telescopic leg (95) moves along the vertical support (931) to an appropriate position, and the button on the vertical support (931) extends through one of the through holes to hold the telescopic leg (95).
The conventional bath bench (90) is made somewhat compact by retracting the telescopic legs (95). However, the conventional bath bench (90) with the retracted telescopic legs (95) is still large and cumbersome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable bath bench to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.